1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Pool Skimmers that are used in the pool industries. The closure assemblies have generally been used for pool maintenance and closing the swimming pool skimmer for winter (winterizing).
The field of endeavor for this invention is directed towards in-ground pools. The reason for this discrimination is that the pool skimmers common in the industry have dual conduits. Generally the dual conduits are required by either state or local municipal codes. One conduit is connected to a main drain piping, which is located at the bottom of the pool, the remaining conduit is connected to the pump piping system.
When the pool is initially built, and the plumbing has been placed into position, it is inspected by the municipality to assure that there are no leaks, and the pool plumbing is able to withstand the maximum pump pressure. In order to check the system, two pipes are screwed into the bottom of the skimmer, and a pipe is attached to the tops of the two pipes, which makes a sealed connection to the main drain. The two pipes will remain attached to the pool skimmer until the pool is completed in order to prevent any rocks or other debris from collecting at the bottom of the plumbing, which would cause an operational problem with the pump or drain system.
After the pool has been completed, the pipes will be removed, which will allow the skimmer cover to be placed into position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,422 by Simonelli discloses a winterizing kit that includes a socket plug that fits into a female receptacle of a filtered water inlet. The socket plug includes a check valve and a nipple to impede the flow of water from the swimming pool and also disconnect an air compressor attached to the pool water line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,605 by Weir discloses a closure device for pre-formed wall openings in swimming pool side wall panels that includes the insertion of either rectangular or circular-shaped plugs into the wall openings. The plugs are used to close unwanted openings in the wall of the swimming pool. The plugs are attached to the side wall of the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,351 by Dengel et al. discloses a winterizing faceplate kit for the side wall of the swimming pool. The kit includes a cover plate, faceplate, and a pair of gaskets, where the cover plate is adapted to be removable and be secured to the sidewall facilitating spring season opening and fall season closure of the swimming pool
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,358 by Hodak discloses a sealing assembly similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,351 by Dengel and includes a gasket frame, faceplate and a cover panel which are all attachable to the inside surface of a pool wall in order to shut the water flow from the pool to the skimmer.
What is needed and has never been disclosed or described is an apparatus that will have the ability to seal the skimmer from the side drain of the pool, but still allow communication between the pool pump and the main drain through the fittings that are attached at the bottom of the skimmer.